Un - Broken
by XxxWild-Irish-RosexxX
Summary: After a few years of marriage, Rose and Dimitri get a divorce and have an argument. But how are their lives effected when the problem that caused them to spilt comes back to life when they meet again?
1. Old Memories

**Summary: After a few years of marriage, Rose and Dimitri get a divorce and have an argument. But how are their lives effected when the problem that caused them to spilt comes back to life when they meet again?**

* * *

**Rose**

Sirens were blazing, lights were flashing and patients were steady rolling in. One, however, caught my eye. Shoulder length brown hair, tan almost pale skin, muscular build, and those warm chocolate - brown eyes that I love(d) so much were hidden by his closed eyelids. I stood there frozen until Doctor Ozera, my best friend's husband, grabbed me by my arm and pulled me in the direction of the operating room.

I didn't go in, scared of what was going to happen. I stood next to Doctor Ozera as he was operating on the man, my ex - husband, Dimitri Belikov. As I saw him poking around in Dimitri's chest and shoulder blade, I suddenly felt very dizzy. The room spun and I had to rest on the wall to support myself. I held my head, a never - ending pounding sensation as I recalled what only happened a three years ago.

_I was meeting Dimitri at Red Lobster, one of my favorite restaurants, for our wedding anniversary. They had specials this week, and I was so excited to see what as new. I walked in under a reservation of Belikov. Mia, one of my friends, was working there as a waitress to pay for funds. She was saving up her earnings. _

_She led me to the back of the restaurant. This Red Lobster was built by my grandfather and happened to be a private restaurant - enough to hold for a small family reunion or friendly gathering with a capacity limit of about fifty people. Not many people - besides me, Dimitri, both of our families and friends - knew about this place. I admired the view: the sky was a beautiful hue of pinks, oranges and yellows and the crystal clear water that I've gone swimming in dozens of times made everything seem wonderful. _

_"Do you have the present?" I asked Mia. I had asked her to hide for me because if I kept it then Dimitri would've seen it. She nodded eagerly then gave it to me. I was so distracted I didn't even know she had it. My mind was now currently mooch and I felt like that same love - sick teenager I was in high school. _

_"Dimitri will love it," she assured me. We hugged and I went inside to face my husband. _

_Inside it was a warm cozy, homey feeling that I would've loved to forever feel. I saw him looking out the clear glass windows, back turned. I approached him and hugged him from behind. It was then that I felt his tensing muscles. _

_"Rose," said Dimitri. He gently removed me off him and stared at me. There were so many emotions in his usually warm brown eyes. Love, sorrow, regret... He then motioned to a single table next to him with a purple glass bowl and small dimly lit candle. There on the table was a long, badge, sheet of paper. I picked it up and read it. _

_"You want a divorce?" My voice cracked. "Why?" His expression turned cold. _

_"Because-"_

_A waiter then came in at that moment. "May I take your order?"_

_"No," I replied, looking at Dimitri. "I was just leaving." I gently laid the envelope on the table for him, and walked out. Happy anniversary. I hoped he enjoyed his present. _

I shook my head, but it proved to no avail. I stumbled, bumping into something and blacking out. But before everything around me disappeared, I remembered what happened after I ran out.

_I ran down the street in almost total darkness before bumping into something. It was hard and spun me around and grabbed me from behind. I then punched, kicked and screamed until he let go. I then did what I do best - I ran. _

_My blood was rushing in my veins and I slid in my car. In my rear - view mirror, I saw that the man was getting up. I saw a ski - mask but I saw green eyes. I put the key in the ignition, turned the key, and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. I heard the screeching of the tires on the hard concrete of the road. As I drove further away, I saw nothing but fog and - to my dismay - it started raining. I turned on the windshield wipers. _

_I was far from home; Lissa's house was quickest to get to, and I also needed someone to be there to console me. I reached in my purse and got out my phone while doing my best to keep my eyes on the road. I searched for Lissa's number in my contacts and raised my phone to my ear._

_"Hello? Rose?"_

_"Hey, Liss. It's me."_

_"Rose, are you crying?"_

_"It's just that - " I looked up as I thought I saw something. I saw a man who had the similar build to my attacker. Impossible. It had to be another guy. Those thoughts weren't on my mind. __'I could hit him, ' was what I was thinking. I swerved and missed him but I hit a tree. I've been in another car accident like this once. It was with Lissa's family and I died - I was brought back to life. Doctors said I was lucky to be alive. _

_At that moment, I thought of..._

That last thought was enough to cause me to black out.

* * *

I woke up with Lissa's concerned face other mine. I blinked a few times. "Lissa..."

"You hyper-ventilated and had a panic attack."

I looked at her. My hand automatically flew to my chest, then stomach. "I-"

I was cut off by Dr. Ozera A.K.A. Sparky A.k.A. Christian, Lissa's husband, come in. "You should take a break, Rose. You have been working hard all week. I'll let you go home early to rest up a bit and then give you about a week for time off."

"Can I at least make sure my patients are okay before I go?" Christian nodded. Lissa spoke up. "It's time for my lunch break. You can come with then go home." I nodded.

A little while later, we were ready to head out. That's when Mia caught me. Yes it was the same Mia from the restaurant. Mia has been a very close family - friend member since forever. Our parents - along with Lissa's - were besties, so we were all practically related. My mother offered to pay for Mia's college funds. Mia, being Mia, refused and wanted to do it for herself, and my mother, being herself, said no. So now Mia's trying to figure out a way to pay her back.

"Oh, Rose, you have a new patient in 4B."

"Okay. What time is your lunch break?"

"5 minutes."

"Okay, Liss, when does your lunch break end?"

"One hour for now."

"Can I check on my patient really quick and when I come back, it'll be time for Mia's lunch break and she can come with?"

"Yes, she can come with."

I grinned and made my way to room 4B. My grin faltered when I saw who it was. "Roza."


	2. Request

**Summary: After a few years of marriage, Rose and Dimitri get a divorce and have an argument. But how are their lives effected when the problem that caused them to spilt comes back to life when they meet again?**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. Before you read this chapter, I want you to know I'm doing a little bit of research of what might happen at a hospital. If you know anything, please P.M. me! Thank you. If I get any information wrong or offend anyone, please politely let me know. **

* * *

**Rose**

I took a deep breath. "Dimitri."

He looked up a me with big, sleepy eyes. "Roza." I met his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," I said. "I'm a nurse." I looked at the foot of his bed where there was his clipboard.

"Okay, so it says here that you've been admitted for a gun - shot wound**.**" I didn't need the clipboard to tell me that; I was there when they brought him in, and I, of course, fainted. "You also have a broken arm, and may need physical therapy."

He looked at me.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but a soft voice stopped me. "Nurse Belikov." I turned around and smiled. Her name was Angelica Angelo. She had a younger sister who was born one month premature at 2 lbs. 6 oz. She ran up to me and hugged me. I didn't hesitate to hug her back. Sure, I may act like I don't care about some things to some people, but I had a soft part for children. A very soft part.

"Thank you," she said her voice still soft. "For watching over my younger sister. Because of you, I can meet her. Momma says she's healthier." A woman gently knocked on the door behind her. She came in and smiled at Angelica. She then reached into her purse and handed me a glass angel. "Thank you for being Rosie's guardian angel." She named her daughter after me.

They hugged me one more time then left. As I thought about how sweet Angelica and her mom were, I couldn't help but envy them. The main reason why it was taken from me was because of Dimitri.

**Dimitri**

It was silent after the little girl left with her mother. "Nurse Belikov?"

Rose looked a little startled, but regained her composure. "Hmm?"

"You kept my - our - last name?" She nodded. For a moment, I felt my heart flutter. My eyes traveled down to her hand. "You still have your ring?"

Again she nodded, but this time I got an answer. "Yeah, I keep it for good luck." She blushed a little. I smiled. To my own horror, I did something that ruined the moment for us: I yawned. Nice going Belikov.

"The anesthetics must be kicking in." I think I heard her whisper, _Goodnight Dimitri, _to me, but I wasn't sure.

**_-Un -Broken-_**

I woke up with Rose's head resting on the blanket next to my hip and arms covering her face. I pushed her hair out of her face. I missed her hair.

"Hmm?" Rose groggily asked. She slowly rose up until she was sitting up straight.

_Knock. Knock._

Rose smoothed down her frizzy hair. Christian came in with a chart. "Mr Belikov." He paused, looking at Rose. "Mrs..." Rose shook her head. Rose and Christian were very close co - workers. Part of it was due to Rose's relationship to Vasilisa. Yes they did argue, but somethings they didn't take lightly with one another. Like my relationship with Rose, for example, was made clear with Christian's standards. All of our friends know about our divorce, and it was a touchy subject, so we tried to refrain from talking about it ad much as possible.

"And _Nurse Rose,_" he said. Rose beamed, most - likely happy with what Christian just called her. "I take it you both know about Dimitri's condition. I regret to tell you that Dimitri has had some nerve damage done to him, as well as a small part of his spine. There's a high chance that he may not ever walk again. Judging by his injuries, it wasn't just a bullet that has done this much damage to him."

He continued. "It's rare that someone may be able to walk after ... such conditions, but if he can move his muscles, I will put him in physical therapy as soon as possible. I'll leave you two alone to think about this."

Rose turned to me. "Are you ... are you okay?"

"What do you think, Rose? I've just been told that I may never be able to walk again."

She stayed silent. "Can you tell me how this happened?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," I snapped.

"Well sorry for trying to make sure you're okay. Jesus, Dimitri. Look, I know that we're divorced and all. I know that things have changed between us. We've changed, but that doesn't mean that I don't care for your safety because I do."

"I never asked you to care."

She didn't have a comeback for that one.

"Rose, just, just go." She looked up at me, shocked. "It's obvious that you're just playing the 'its-my-job-to-care-about-you card'. I get it, okay. You don't want to be my nurse and have to baby me and check on me all the time. The solution's simple, I'll request another nurse. Now just go."

"You really have changed." her voice was small, broken and unlike her. With her head bowed like a scolded puppy, she walked towards the door and opened it. With her back turned she said, "I'll tell Lissa you want someone else." Then she left.

* * *

**Again, sorry if I got any medical procedures and other stuff in that department wrong. And characters are OCC. Please leave a review! Thank you. **


	3. Mourning

**Summary: After a few years of marriage, Rose and Dimitri get a divorce and have an argument. But how are their lives effected when the problem that caused them to spilt comes back to life when they meet again?**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. Sorry for the very late update. I will update weekly. **

* * *

**Dimitri**

The next few days in the hospital were kind of lonely for me. Maybe it was because I had no visitors. Maybe it was because I had nothing but a T.V. to keep me occupied. Or maybe it was because my new nurse didn't check up on me like Roza did.

Rose.

Our relationship had been a complicated one. We had met when we were both very small, we played house where I was the dad and her the mom. Her dolls were our children. We dated in middle school, had been high school sweethearts, each others first loves and the rest was history. Eventually, she moved in with me and we got married. Sadly, it was cut short by-

A creak of the door brought my attention back to reality. There stood Christian Ozera. He looked at me with an unreadable expression before a scowl came upon his face. He just stood there. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to tell me when I can get dispatched?"

"Are you going to ask for a new doctor like you did a nurse?" I couldn't help it. I winced.

"I thought so," he added as an afterthought. I scowled back at him. "What do you want?"

"Your vitals, as of now, are good. Your nurse had taken a break when she shouldn't have, so they sent Rose to check on you. She reported that you were able to move a little in your sleep, surprisingly. She talked to me and I said that you could do physical therapy when you get out of bed rest."

"When will that be?"

"I'm giving you a week of rest. We'll monitor you. Try not to move too much or else you'll be in even more pain, thus hindering your body, and you'll have to stay in bed for an extra week."

"Could you let me go home and stay on bed rest?" I honestly had no idea why I asked that? My mansion was currently under construction and surveillance. When I had my accident, it had been in the mansion and outside of it. My home got the worst of it, though.

"Do you have anyone to stay with?" Christian asked. Did I? Yes, I did but I didn't want to go there. My Mama lived in Russia. Money for my family there is tight, so I doubt that they could come and see me no matter how much they wanted to. Vasilisa was Rose's best friend. She'd even let a homeless person stay with her for five months and got her a good job and apartment. But then again, she was with Christian and I doubt that he likes me right now.

My last option, wasn't one I liked but I said, "Yes, I have somewhere to go." Christian nodded. "Okay, give me their number and I'll call them."

**Rose**

"Hathaway-B," I said in a casual business - tone sort of voice.

"Yes, Rose, it's Christian?"

"Oh, God. Today is my day - off. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay home and get ready to go visit someone."

"I do mind and I'm sorry that I had to bother you on today of all days. Not just because it's your day off but because... You know." I sighed, deeply. Today, I lost someone I cared deeply about. Two people actually. So I was going to wear black and visit their graves. I did it everyday since they died.

"Okay," I said, my voice small. "What do you want?"

**Dimitri**

Lissa picked me up from the hospital after Christian got finished talking to Rose. She wheeled me out into the parking lot and to her car. On the way to our destination, I started asking questions. "Is Rose okay?"

"She's fine," Lissa answered, curtly. "She's just... mourning over people who she lost?"

"Did she know them?"

"Not really, but she loved them when she found out about them."

"Did I know them?"

"No," she said, then her voice got hard. "She gave you a chance to but you blew it. She was devastated then got into an accident." I was about to open my mouth and ask questions, but then the car jerked to a stop. "Here we are."

I looked at her then forward. "Why are we here? At a cemetery." Lissa didn't answer. Instead, she got out the car, pulled out my wheelchair and wheeled me up the pebbled path. I grunted a little bit as I kept bouncing up and down a little bit, un - comfy. She followed the sound of sobbing.

There was my Roza dressed head-to-toe in black. A dress, stockings, gloves, a hat. She looked more prepared for a funeral if anything. She whispered something at the headstone then bent down and kissed it. When she turned, she didn't even look surprised to see Lissa and I.

"Why is she mourning?" I asked, once again.

"Remember that day Rose gave you a card on your anniversary?" I nodded. "Read it." Then she walked away, so it was just me and Roza.


	4. Alexander

**Summary: After a few years of marriage, Rose and Dimitri get a divorce and have an argument. But how are their lives effected when the problem that caused them to spilt comes back to life when they meet again?**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. I mean it. I know I said I'd update weekly, but a family member of mine started to do things to herself. It took me a while to get over it. I'm still not completely over it, so bear with me. This chapter is in honor of her. **

**One more thing. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors. I've just been off my game. **

* * *

**Dimitri**

"Roza."

"Don't call me that," she said, hastily, wiping her face of her tears. "It's because of you-" she chocked on a sob. "Because of you, he's dead." She just stood there for a moment with her hand covering her mouth, eyes trained on the ground. She sighed. "But blaming you isn't going to fix things. Let's just go home."

_Home._

I liked the way she said it. Like she still might've had a place for me in her heart. Maybe. Even after the pain I caused her. If only she knew why I did what I had to do all those years ago.

**Rose**

The drive to my house was silent. I moved to the sub-burbs. It didn't have all of that noise like it did in the city, nor was it as quiet as a mouse as it was in the country. Sometimes exciting things happened, most of the time it was quiet. Perfect to get away.

I pulled up to the familiar pebbled drive-way of my two-story house. It wasn't much, only big enough for a small average 2-4 people home. I got out the car, put Dimitri in his wheelchair safely and wheeled him inside. He looked around.

"I know it isn't much, but-"

"No. It's perfect and feels like home."

I nodded. "I'll show you around." As I got ready to push him again, he stopped me with a, "No."

I raised my eyebrow. He put his hands on the oversized wheels on the wheel-chair, and rolled himself faster.

I walked forward. "Kitchen." I pointed into the room next to it. "Dining room." I then walked down the hall and turned the corner. "This is the guest bedroom. Lucky for you, it's downstairs. You also have a bathroom and closet."

He nodded. "When did you have the time to get clothes for me?"

"I made a quick run before heading to the cemetery. The clothes are in the car. I'll got get them. Feel free to explore the living room."

**Dimitri**

I wheeled my way to the living room. There was a 60 inch television. The black couch went well with the white carpet. A bank of plants were sitting in the window. I saw many pictures on a wall. One was on me and Roza. When we were married, in love and happy.

The next was many portraits of Roza, then some with her, Lissa, Christian and the Medical Staff. Finally, there was one of her with a chubby little boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a little bit of drool on his chin. Both of their eyes were shinning with love and joy. Roza looked beautiful in that picture.

That's when I remembered Lissa telling me to read the note Roza had given me for our anniversary. I reached into my duster and got out the envelope I had with me. I kept it with me ever since that night three years ago. Why I never read it before, I had no idea. I guess I was waiting for the right time, and now is as good as ever to read it.

"Dimitri?"

I jumped at hearing my name called and dropped the card. Roza stood there in the doorway, holding a bag. "You might want to change while I go and order dinner. Call me if you need any help at all."

I wheeled to my room. I undressed and managed to get dressed. It was hard for me to get my clothes on, especially with stiff joints, but I managed. Roza ordered food from Miyabi's. We had the Teriyaki chicken and steak with rice and vegetables. After dinner, I laid on my bed. Roza's room was down the hall. I could hear her talking to someone. "Hey, Alex. Hey, baby. How are you?" There was a pause. Then she started to sweet talk him. Tears welled up in my eyes. She moved on.

I then felt something press uncomfortable into my side. I grunted and remembered I placed the envelope in my pajama pocket.

I carefully opened it and a black and white picture fell out. It was an ultrasound photo. I could make out three figures. I remembered the wall, where Roza was only holding one little boy.

That night I heard about Roza getting into an accident. In the photo, she was pregnant with triplets. So that meant, she lost two of the babies.

_"Our greatest natural resource is in the minds of our children." - Walt Disney_

I got out of bed, and then looked at the picture on the wall one last time. Sewed on the boy's shirt, was his name. _Alexander. _

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you for the reviews. Did I move the story along too fast? What do you want to happen? Should Dimitri confront her? **


End file.
